On a Summer's Moon
by AlwaysAnd4Ever877
Summary: On a summer night, a full moon rises and Isaac finds it hard to stay away from the one thing on his mind.


**Chapter One**

Isaac could feel the rising of the moon even before it came. It was the night of the full moon; he had been dreading this night every month. The night that drove him to the edge of his control, he hated it. Ever since he was young the ability take control of anything of his life had been stripped away from him.

Ever since he had been turned, he felt more powerful and in control of his life of who he was. Every day except when the moon rose, he felt as if he had been thrown back into the darkness enveloped by fear and taken over by the wolf.

Isaac could feel his entire senses become wild he could not seem to control his feet, to stop himself from leaving. To stop himself from running miles to go to her; to find her. He felt himself near her home, before he could stop himself, of climbing to her window a spot he had become quite familiar with. He stood by her window watching in, he had become familiar with this he had come here so many times to watch her, make sure she was okay for Scott, but mostly for himself.

The scent coming from her room began to fill his senses. It was so intoxicating; he could help his eyes flash gold at the scent. It was a sweet smell like fresh roses in bloom with a hint of dark musk he couldn't stop the groan escaping his throat. It was unstoppable his wolf found the fragrant scent consuming to his mind.

A shiver shuttered through his body. He couldn't stop the feeling. It didn't matter what his head said. The wolf had made its decision under the heavy influence of the moon. Isaac looked through the curtains and window panes into the moonlight room.

There is she was bathed in the light through the darkness of the night. _Allison._ He laid his hand gently on the cold glass of the window. He moved forward relishing in the scent of her; he rested his forehead against the glass. He closed his eyes willing himself to get the power to run, to leave here to leave her in peace. He was so good and acting as if nothing affected him he always had been. He had to be.

To be honest deep down he knew it wasn't just the moon forcing him that night. It was her. The beauty that was Allison Argent, this was the girl he had never really thought about until she had carved into him with knives but since then he had seen a side to her, got to know her and unable to get her off his mind.

He had not had much experience with girls, but she had him rethinking everything he knew. The wolf deep inside him was pushing him to claim her as his, to claim what he wanted. What he needed. His jaw tightened as he opened his eyes, the golden swirl of his wolf flashing through the dark of the night as he watched her sleeping form.

It was the beginning of summer, one of those Indian nights where it was warm just as it was cool. Isaac looked into the room, she lay in the middle of the bed, and her thin blanket lay covering the lower half of her body, kicked down during the night one of her bare legs peaked out under the sheet.

Isaac could not stop the shutter run through his body from a glimpse of soft unblemished skin. His eyes trailed her body head to toe soaking in every inch of her body. She was wearing a loose deep rose orange shirt. Her hair was spread around her head from tossing during the night. She moaned slightly moving around on her bed, her head moving side to side in her sleep. One arm hidden under her pillow, he smirked knowing exactly what was hidden under her pillow.

He played around with the latch of the window quietly unable to stop the grin from erupting on his face as he heard the click of the latch as it became unlocked. His eyes never left her as his feet touched the ground of her bedroom.

This was a death wish, breaking into the home of a known werewolf hunter. A part of him was worried that Chris Argent would tear into the room and shoots him multiple times for the thoughts he was having about his only daughter. It seemed like things between Allison and him were somewhat up in the air.

There was a heavy intensity whenever they were together even with everyone around them, their eyes would just meet and this heavy feeling in this chest that she should be with him. It didn't matter to him everything that happened between Scott and her; he needed to believe that Scott was moving on, at least to ease the guilt in his heart. A light whimpers broke him out of his thoughts, Allison moved once again lying slightly on her back, her hair splayed over her eyes.

He smiled, he had to admit to himself he enjoyed her new shorter hair; it framed her face and made her seem more beautiful if that was even possible. He moved closer to her bed, taking off his sweater by the time he reached her bed, he reached over gently pushing the hair away from her face.

It was just a flash, it happened in a second. Her arms flashed from under her pillow and he felt himself being thrown onto the floor on the other side of the bed. He landed with a groan as he felt her straddle his lower half with a knife held at his throat. _This seems familiar._ He thought.

'Isaac' She whispered his name, it cut through the quiet silence of the room. He felt his wolf rise as the softness and heat of her bare thigh felt against his body.

'What are you doing here?' The knife still at this throat with one hand and the other hand placed against his chest, she could feel his heart rise and fall against her hand.

'I don't know' He gasped out, Allison's grip on the knife tightened. She saw a swirl of gold amber mixed in his bright baby blue eyes. A part of her was worried knowing that Isaac was stilling working on his control. She looked out the open window for a brief second to see the bright full moon shine down on her.

'Isaac' she whispered, her eyes questioning his actions.

'It's the moon' he whispered, hesitating 'I couldn't stop myself. I had to see you'. It was in the second she had made the decision, she gently lowered the knife from his neck, and she could see him visibly relax. She smiled gently at the wolf under her.

'This seems to be a reoccurring thing'

'Maybe you just have a thing about being on top' He smiled up and her as she dropped the knife next to his side.

'I knew that was a knife you were hiding under your pillow'

'It was a Chinese Ring Dagger' She replied unable to stop the knowing smile forming on her face remembering the last time they were in a similar position.

Isaac leaned his head back against the hardwood floors of her bedroom. His fingers itched to reach up to her. He could feel the heat of her little body pressed hard against him. Allison looked down at him, her eyes suddenly darkened. Her hands both now pressed onto the hard planes of his chest. Feeling it rise with every breath he took. The room was completely silent, except the quiet noise of their breathing. The room suddenly became intense; Isaac could hear the tremors and pitter-pat of her heart. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair near her face behind her ear. His hand lingered, cupping her face in the palm in his hand. He sat up resting his weight on his elbow of his free hand. The warmth of her cheek spread downs his hand he could not stop another groan escaping his mouth.

'Isaac?' Questioning echo through her eyes unsure what was happening. He lifted himself into a sitting position and rested his forehead against her. Allison's breath caught in her throat she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

He moved closer to her, it was just the slightest touch of their lips. It was a hesitant touch of their lips but that was all it took. Every inch of her body felt like it was lit on fire. It took that single moment and nothing seemed to matter not the Alphas, not either of their fathers and not even Scott. It only mattered that Isaac did not stop kissing her. His hands felt as if they were everywhere. One hand buried into the depths of her hair and the other on her lower back holding her close to him. He pressed into her closer; nothing seemed to be close enough. He pressed his lips harder against hers.

The kiss was no longer hesitant, now forceful and passionate. Allison's hands grasped his fitting white shirt with every kiss, the other lost in his soft curls tugging at every moan. He began to run his tongue gently against the bottom of her lip, she parted her lips slowly finally tasting his tangy sweet lips. He could feel his wolf in him begin to howl at each touch. It was too much. The moon, her taste, her scent…it was driving him absolutely crazy. With a loud groan he threw his head back breaking their kiss. Allison looked at him, still sitting in his lap her hand hands in his hair.

'What's wrong' She gasped completely out of breath.

'I…' He stuttered, finding it hard to concentrate with her sitting on his lap. 'I shouldn't have come', the words fell from his lips before he could stop them. He could see the hurt form in her eyes. He quickly cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. It was different to see a vulnerable side to Allison he was used to the macho act she had always put on, and then again so did he most of the time.

'You make me confused. I have lost so much and you make me want to lose everything I still have, I have no idea what is going on'

'Me either and I know there are a lot of reasons that this right here should not be happening. My dad, Scott, the Alphas and everything but I don't want to ignore this. I feel…' he smiled gently knowing what she felt could not be put into words that easily.

'I know' He whispered, she relaxed in his arms, resting her head against his chest. She felt completely at ease and somewhat safe even though for the entire little escapade Isaac's eyes remained to glow golden brown. There sitting just underneath her was both a man and a wolf. She knew Isaac saw it as two different things, but Allison knew that even if he didn't want to admit it the wolf was now a part of who he was. Even if he still was learning how to control it.

'You are getting better at this' she whispered running her thumb against his cheek, touching his lip with the pad of her thumb.

'I'm trying; it seems I couldn't stop myself from coming to you'

'Yeah, but you controlled yourself' she grinned, slightly moving her hips 'somewhat control'. Isaac laughed and grunted keeping her hips still. This was all new to him.

'Yeah well, you do things to me Argent'.

'Maybe I could help you soon, with your control'

'You already are'. The comfortable silence suddenly broke between them due to the ring of Isaac's phone. It was a message from Scott _Where are you? _It was probably due to the full moon, they all seemed to know he was still learning.

'It is okay, you know. We are both free to move on'

'Somehow I don't think it will be when Scott finds out about whatever this is'

'Well, whatever is going on between us, for now maybe we should-'

'-Keep it between you and me' He finished for her smiling. Allison moved onto her bed from the floor watching Isaac grab his sweater and head to the window. She closed her eyes just for a second, reminiscing of his soft lips against hers. As she opened her eyes she found herself sitting alone on her bed, the drapes of her window flowing against the wind from the open window.


End file.
